The Feather
by Pipi-chan
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are together again. Sakura, Syaoran, Fai, Kurogane and Mokona landed in a new dimension. Wait...if they landed here...there must be a feather, right? But where is is? Cardcaptor Sakura and Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle crossover
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Geez…Skating Towards Love died. Completely. I don't know how to continue it..._dam__n._

A pretty nice idea popped in my mind as I listened to "Action!" by Maaya Sakamoto.

I thought: 'Why not write a Cardcaptor Sakura and Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle crossover!'

It begins right after the ending of CCS manga, and before the Real Syaoran appears in Tsubasa. Everything is calm, now.

Oh, and it would be better if you read it while listening to that song. Let's begin!

**Ready…Action!**

Sakura started giggling uncontrollably, and her Syaoran had a huge grin plastered on his lips. Without stopping her giggles, she lifted her head and pecked his lips. And damn he blushed.

"I missed you so much…!" She said, now just grinning, and moved her head a bit so their noses were touching.

"I missed you too, every single day, even when I just hung up the phone" At that last part, he chuckled. He started placing tons of kisses all over her face: In her nose, her cheeks, her forehead, her chin, her _eyes_ and…her lips. From Sakura you could only hear giggles.

Out of nowhere, a weird kind of _bubble_appeared, revealing four figures.

"Looks like we are in another dimension" A tall, slender blonde said, smiling.

"It's not mine" Said a man dressed like a warrior.

"It's not ours, either" Said a chestnut haired young man. Beside him was an auburn haired girl, dressed with a beautiful cloak. She looked curiously around, until she found two people kissing. Yep, they were kissing, not pecking.

"Lookie, lookie! They're kissing!" Guess who that was. The blonde? Nope. The scary warrior? Nope. The boy, the girl? Nup. Mokona? _Obviously_.

As the couple heard that, they pulled away immediately. Wide-eyed, they looked at each other and then, towards the high-pitched voice. To their dismay, it wasn't a little girl. It was a talking bunny, and _four_ other people. Blush, blush. And from both Syaorans and both Sakuras.

Immediately, Sakura stared at her reflection, and so did Syaoran.

"It looks like they found themselves…" Whispered a smirking Fai. "And in a very awkward moment". Kurogane nodded, smirking too.

"H…H…HOEEEEEEE!!!" Sakura screamed, frightened. Syaoran, still wide-eyed, grabbed her hand.

"Wh-who are you!" He demanded to the other two.

"Watashi wa Sakura desu" Sakura-hime cheerfully said, like nothing embarrassing happened (_**A/N:**__ Let's call __Tsubasa__Sakura__ like that, okay? And __Syaoran will be…Syaoran-__sama __D_). Yeah…she was blushing because she saw two people kissing, not because of the particular fact that an identical girl was kissing a guy identical to Syaoran-sama. So damn naïve!

Syaoran-sama sweatdropped. '_Is that…me?_' He thought. "Watashi no namae Syaoran desu". At that, Syaoran's eyes went wide like saucers. '_My name isn't that common, is it? __And what about Sakura's?_'

By this moment, Sakura was pointing dramatically towards Mokona. '_It's like…__KERO-__CHAN!_'.

"KERO-CHAN!" '_Did I just say that out loud?_' Immediately, Kero appeared from her satchel.

"What's wrong, Sakura!" After he said that, he sensed the strong magic power that came from the white manjuu '_Soel!_'. Mokona noticed that Kero was looking at her, so she said…

"Puu! The girl has magic!" Everyone in the Tsubasa Gang looked at Sakura.

"She has a name!" Barked Syaoran. "And it's Sakura!"

"I was going to say that, brat!" Kero said.

"Kero-chan! His name is Syaoran!" Yelled Sakura, a vein popping from her forehead.

"So it's official…" Syaoran-sama mumbled. Sakura-hime, Sakura, and Syaoran looked at him. Fay and Kurogane still had their smirks.

"Hime, I think we found ourselves in this dimension" Sakura-hime's eyes widened.

"You're right…" She whispered, utterly surprised.

"Wait…what?" Syaoran and Sakura said in unison.

"So this is what Clow was talking about…" Kero mumbled. "Clow told us long ago that something like this would happen. Yue and me didn't understand, but now…everything makes sense"

"Kero…beros?" Mokona said, confused. To explain, Kero changed to his true form.

"KEROBEROS!" This time, the manjuu was cheerful. "It's been a long time!" She jumped towards him, and hugged his paw. Kero chuckled. Noticing the confused look of everyone, he started explaining.

"Clow and Yuuko created the Mokonas: Soel and Larg. By the way, how is he?" Kero said, smiling. At this little chat that they were sharing, everyone smiled.

"He's with Yuuko!" The white manjuu said. There were a couple of seconds of comfortable silence, but then Syaoran snapped to reality.

"Wait…you said something about…finding yourselves in this dimension" His voice was serious and demanding. "You owe us an explanation" Syaoran-sama was about to start, when…

"HOE!!! We're late!!! We're late, we're late!" Of course, she got out of her house _late_ How much time has passed now…?

End of chapter 1

**A/N**: So, how was it? I know it was a bit short, but I'm planning on writing more chapter. I hope this fic will survive, though.

Oh, probably I'll write again in December. I have the final tests for this year, and they're all together next week. _Damn_.

Sayonara, minna!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hiya, people!

I'm back!!!

We'll here I am again, with a brand new chapter of this lovely story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura OR Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle. They're too awesome for me.

**Ready…Action!**

They all watched Sakura as she ran towards school, dumbfounded. Syaoran widened his eyes as realization hit him. _'Oh shit!'_

"Sakura! Sakura, wait!" He started running like there was no tomorrow. The Tsubasa crew just stood there, staring.

"Oi, brat! Sakura!" Kero changed to his other form, and tried to catch up with the others. Soon, those three disappeared.

"I say we follow them. We don't know anyone else here" Said a smiling Fai. Everyone looked at him.

"…I agree" That was Kurogane.

"Then what are we waiting for!" Mokona jumped in Syaoran's shoulder and everyone started running.

* * *

"Ohayou!." Said a very cheerful Sakura, opening the classroom door. _'Uh-oh…'_

"Kinomoto-san, you shouldn't enter like that to the classroom when we already started." Said the teacher, in an I'm-not-serious voice. _'That'__s why I love history __so much'_ Sakura thought, smiling.

"Gomen nasai, Arisugawa-sensei" Their history teacher and also their homeroom teacher, Arisugawa Sorata, was a very kind man, and also very cheerful. He was always joking with the students, but was serious when he had to.

"It's okay, Kinomoto-san. Just take your seat so we can introduce the new student" He said, grinning. At this, Sakura blushed and widened her eyes. _'That's right, Syaoran-kun…__!' _She looked towards the door, and there stood a smiling Syaoran.

"Hoe…!" Sakura mumbled, hurrying to her seat. "Ohayou, Tomoyo-chan" She whispered to her best friend and cousin, Daidouji Tomoyo.

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan!" She whispered, smiling as always. "It looks like you have some good news…!"

Sakura blushed scarlet red at this comment, finding her fingers suddenly interesting.

Syaoran chuckled at the sight of his girlfriend. But then, he heard a giggle from _certain_ manjuu. "What are you do—" He started, confused, but was interrupted by Arisugawa-sensei.

"You can come in, now." He said, gesturing him to enter the classroom. So, sending a glare in the crew's way, he obliged.

"We have a new student, guys. Please, introduce yourself" Said Arisugawa-sensei, smiling. You can hear the dreamy sighs of every girl, except Sakura.

"Watashi wa Li Syaoran desu. I came from Hong Kong, but I studied here in Tomoeda a few years." He shot a smile in Sakura's way, and she and Tomoyo giggled.

"So this was it, huh…" Tomoyo said, mischievously. All the girls glared at Sakura.

"Li-san, take the free seat behind Kinomoto-san, please." Arisugawa-sensei said. Smirking, Syaoran went to that desk.

"Just like in the old times. Ne Sakura?" He whispered, winking at her. Sakura giggled, blushing.

"How have you been, Li-kun?" Whispered cheerfully Tomoyo. "I'm glad you're back, Li-kun" That was Chiharu. "You're here to stay?" Said Rika. "We'll be together at lunch like in the old times!" Said Naoko. "We missed you, Li-kun" Said Takashi, and for the first time in his entire life, was being honest.

Syaoran smiled at all of them. _'It's good to be back' _

* * *

"Hyuu! It looks like everyone likes Syaoran-kun! Ne, Kuro-pon?" Fai rested his hand in Kurogane's shoulder. 

"It's KUROGANE!" He roared. Mokona his in Syaoran-sama's cloak, the latter had a comical sweatdrop in his temple, but the princess was in other place. She was near the door, looking at her reflection. _'She looks younger'_

* * *

_"It's KUROGANE!"_

Syaoran and Sakura immediately sweatdropped, exchanging glances. Tomoyo looked curiously towards the couple and then towards the door, from where the yell came. What surprised her was that..._'Sakura-chan!'_ She widened her eyes and looked from Sakura, to the princess and to Sakura again. Hime ran immediately towards her crew.

Sorata-sensei went to the door, frowning curiously. He was really surprised when he saw four people in corridor _and_ a white bunny.

"Excuse me? May I ask who are you?" _'The children are exactly like Kinomoto and __that __Li!__ Don't tell me they're those that Yuuko told me about...' _

* * *

_At __Yuuko's__ shop_

"It seems like they have arrived…" She said, with an amused smirk.

"You're talking to yourself again, Yuuko…" Said Watanuki, a chuckle escaping his lips.

* * *

Understanding everything already, Sorata answered his own question. 

"You are those that Yuuko talked about, aren't you?" At this, the four of them widened their eyes. Well…not Mokona. She just put on a serious face.

"Yuuko? You know her?" The shiro manjuu asked.

"Of course. She told me about you." Sorata still had a frown plastered on his face. He looked inside the classroom, noticing the students started talking. "Sorry, I can't explain right now. Wait until this class ends, I have no other History classes today." He added a nod to emphasize his phrase. Everyone in the crew nodded, and sat down on a bench in the corridor.

* * *

"Sorry for the interruption, guys. Now, open your books on page…" Sorata starts his class, acting as if nothing happened. But he couldn't help to sent a look towards the young couple, who sat with serious expressions in their faces.

* * *

The bell ringed, all the students grabbed their backpacks and went to their lockers, except Sakura and Syaoran. Sorata told them to stay in the classroom. 

"You can come in, now" The Tsubasa crew got inside, all of them looking towards Sorata.

"Kinomoto, Li" The couple looked at him. "I can see you still don't know it all about this"

"You do?" Syaoran asked, confused. _'He is just a teacher, I didn't sense a single bit of magic in him. Still…'_

"Indeed. My dear friend Yuuko told me about this some days ago. That hitsuzen would bring here this four people, and that you two – He pointed towards Sakura and Syaoran –would see yourselves in two of this four."

Syaoran was starting to lose his patience; he was missing something.

"But…you've been talking about this Yuuko all the time! Who is she?" He asked. Sorata frowned, not knowing how to explain everything from scratch.

"Yuuko is a really powerful magician. She has been called a lot of names, one of those being Witch of Dimensions. She– " He was interrupted by annoying rustles and finally by Kero popping out of Sakura's satchel.

"Kero-chan!" She hissed.

"Don't worry, I don't think he doesn't know about me and the Sakura cards" He nodded, acknowledging Sorata. The latter did the same. "Along with Clow Reed, she created Soel –He pointed towards Mokona- and another one, being Larg"

"She has the ability to grant wishes by receiving prices from the people. She can also transport them to other dimensions, if that's what they want, of course that with a higher price."

"Dimensions?" Asked Syaoran and Sakura at the same time.

"There exist many other worlds" Sorata continued "There is a high possibility to find yourself living a totally different life in different dimensions. Still, your soul is the same" A smirk was in his lips by now. "That meaning you would fall in love with the same person in a different dimension" The four reflections blushed furiously, looking away.

"I think we should head to Yuuko's shop. She will explain the rest."

"Yuuko-san lives in this dimension?!" Syaoran-sama asked.

"Indeed" Sorata smirked.

With that said, the entire crew went to Yuuko's place, different thoughts and random questions in their minds.

_'This will be fun!'_

_'__I only wish for this to__ end soon…'_

'_Fall in love…with the same person?'_

_'If Sakura and I are in love…'_

_'Then that would mean…'_

_'Syaoran-kun and I will end up together?!'_

_'__Yay__ Yuuko is going to have sake for sure!'_

End of chapter 2

**A/N**: That was really fun to write. But it was hard at the same time…I mean, to explain everything about Yuuko, and dimensions, and to link the events…asdasdasd. –brainexplosion-

If you didn't get from who those thoughts were, here's the order: Fai, Kurogane, Sakura, Syaoran, Syaoran-sama, Sakura-hime and… you should know who is the last one, ne?

Sayonara, minna!

Angélica.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Konnichiwa!

I was re-reading the reviews, and I realized that…I love you all! Even if most of the reviews say like just…'update!', I love them! They encourage me to keep writing!

Anyways, I'll start typing the story so I won't forget what I'm thinking to write D

**Ready…Action!**

A few minutes passed since they left school. Did you notice that Syaoran and Sakura skipped class?

"This is it" Sorata said, snapping everyone to reality once more. They stood before a pretty big building with cherry trees in its garden. They walked through it, finally reaching the door. Before Sorata could ring the tiny bell that was hanging on the door, two weird-haired figures popped from inside.

"They're heeeeere!" Marudashi and Morodashi got out of the way dancing and waving their arms, going towards a big sofa where our lazy Yuuko is drinking sake. You know you love her.

"Yuuko!" Soel jumped from Sakura-hime's arms to Yuuko's, who petted her.

"Oh, I can see you four are very much alike" She pointed towards the reflections, teasingly.

"Yuuko-san/Witch!" Syaoran-sama, Sakura-hime, Fai and Kurogane said in unison. Yuuko just kept her knowing smirk.

"Yuuko, we need to talk to you" Sorata calmly said.

"I can see that" She gestured towards the backyard. "Come in".

"WATANUKI!" She shouted.

"_HAAAI?"_

"BRING SOME SAKE AND SNACKS!" She looked back at the crew, who were sweat dropping, and grinned.

* * *

"So you're collecting the feathers of your Hime around the different dimensions, am I correct?" Syaoran said. They had been a bit more than an hour explaining everything to one another.

"Hai" Syaoran-sama stiffly said. It was still awkward to talk to yourself.

"And you collected the Clow Cards and transformed them into Sakura Cards" Fai said.

"Hai" It seems that Sakura never left her cheerful self. Seeing her auburn locks bounce and her smiling face, Syaoran blushed.

"Have you realized that if you arrived here, there must be a feather, right?" Yuuko reminded. Syaoran-sama gasped widening his eyes, and directed a gentle look towards Soel.

"Do you feel anything, Mokona?" As he said that, he petted her ear.

"I've been feeling a strong power all the time, but I can't define where it's from" She said, disappointedly.

"I suggest we go for a walk, and try if Mokona senses anything around" Fai said, with his happy-go-lucky smile.

"Hai" Everyone said.

"I guess I'll leave you here, guys. I need to do some catch-up with Yuuko." Sorata grinned. The crew just nodded, smiling.

"Hai. We'll be going now. Thank you Yuuko-san, Arisugawa-san" Syaoran-sama said.

* * *

"They saved us from Japanese"

The entire crew had been walking through Tomoeda for a while now. Syaoran and Sakura went in the front, Syaoran-sama and Sakura-hime walked in the middle and Kurogane, Fai and Mokona followed. The shiro manjuu was in Fai's shoulder.

"Iie, I love Japanese" Sakura stuck her tongue out to Syaoran, who chuckled at this. "They actually saved _me_from Math" She giggled. We all know that Sakura wasn't made for math.

"I assure you that this year you will _love_ math. Or at least your tutor" Sakura didn't understand at first, but when she did, she blushed crimson red. At this, Syaoran's smirk grew even bigger. He snaked his hand in hers, giving a gentle squeeze, but looking forward and not towards her. She smiled.

Seeing all this, Syaoran-sama blushed, and so did Sakura-hime. This time _she_snaked her hand in his, causing him to widen his eyes and look at her. Her bangs covered her eyes, so he couldn't see her expression. Confidence taking over him, Syaoran-sama smiled, squeezed her hand and just kept walking. _'It's like when we were younger__…__'_

"They're all so lovey-dovey!" Mokona said in a sing-song voice. Fai smiled at the cute scene in front of them. Kurogane just looked away, suddenly nervous. _'…the hell!__'_

* * *

It was getting late, and their search for the feather didn't go too well.

"So cold…" Sakura mumbled, embracing herself to get warmer. Syaoran noticed this, took off the jacket of his school uniform and placed it on her shoulders. "Arigatou ichizuni, Syaoran-kun" She said, smiling at him. He gazed lovingly at her smile, and pecked her lips.

Sakura-hime already had Syaoran's cloak on her. Before it got dark and cold, he had put it on her shoulders, used to it. Earlier on their journey he had to do so in order to prevent her from catching a cold. Seeing the scene in front of them, the couple looked deeply into each other's eyes. _'I can't__. Probably she isn't thinking the same as me__'_ Syaoran-sama shook his head, and directed his gaze forward.

"Hoe…!" Sakura chirped, turning around. "You don't have a place to sleep, do you."

The Tsubasa crew exchanged glances, and sweat dropped. "We didn't think of that" Fai said, sheepishly.

"The I guess you'll have to stay at my home…" She murmured. Syaoran widened his eyes. "What about Touya and your dad? Where will all of them sleep?"

"Oh, don't worry about us. We can sleep on the couches, and Kuro-otou-chan can sleep on the floor." A vein popped on Kurogane's temple.

"The only problem is that onii-chan can't see two Sakuras…and most certainly wouldn't like to see a Syaoran sleeping over in my living room…" At that last sentence, the Tsubasa crew had a confused expression written all over their features. "He's too over protective with me" She explained.

"Then you –Syaoran pointed towards Syaoran-sama and Sakura-hime– can sleep in my apartment."

"And Fai-san, Kurogane-san and Mokona can sleep at my home!" Sakura bounced happily at their solved problem.

Kero, who had his head out of Sakura's satchel, groaned. "I'll have to share my sweets…"

"Greedy" Oh no, they're at it again!

"Brat"

"Stuffed kitty!"

"Baka!"

"GLUTTONOUS!"

"GAKI!"

"STOP!!!" Sakura yelled. Syaoran backed away, with fear in his eyes. Everyone laughed.

A gust of cold wind reminded them that they had to leave.

"Come on, we have to go home" Syaoran said. "See you tomorrow, Sakura" He whispered. Brushing a strand of hair off her face, he pecked softly her lips. "See you tomorrow, Syaoran" She whispered in response.

Syaoran-sama and Sakura-hime blushed, and looked away of the scene.

Saying their goodbyes, the parted ways and went home to get their needed sleep.

End of chapter 3

**A/N**: My, my, that was short! But was really funny to me. I love how Syaoran and Kero fight D

Hey, I hinted some Kuro-Fai B)

SilentCynara, thank you very much for your support!

Sayonara minna, see you next time!!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I'm _ali__i__ve_, people! DAMN RIGHT!

Sorry for the late update; I was even thinking in dropping this story. But my wonderful friend and fantastic writer, SilentCynara, encouraged me to keep going. I think I'll delete Skating Towards Love, finish 'The Feather' (LOL, the previous name really sucked. The song doesn't fit anymore xD) and then I'll begin a new story. I'm totally in love with the plot I have planned; the preview is in my profile, please tell me what you think.

**The Feather**

**Kinomoto Residence**

"Tadaima!" Sakura entered the house and waited for the other two (Mokona was on Fai's shoulder) to enter. They took off their shoes and put on the spare slippers. There was also a pair of bunny slippers and another pair of tiger slippers.

"You have a cozy house, Sakura-san" Fai walked around the small hall of the house. To the left is a door leading to the dining room and kitchen. In the end of the corridor is a stair leading to the second floor and next to the stair is a door leading to the basement.

"Arigatou Fai-san!" Sakura said cheerfully, as she put on her bunny slippers.

"Okaerinasai, Sakura-san" Fujitaka came from the basement, eyes closed as he smiled.

"'tou-san! Hoee…" Now exactly _how_ was she going to explain all of this…?

Fujitaka's gentle expression changed to a tense one, as he looked over to Fai, Kurogane and Mokona.

"You…weren't you five?" Sakura gasped. The mage and the ninja widened their eyes, but Fujitaka and Mokona remained immutable.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure that my dream was just as this, but there were more people with you. Two. And both looked exactly like you and Syaoran-san, in fact, Sakura"

The crew was shocked; everyone but Mokona. Soon Kero popped out of the satchel.

"Of course…" Fujitaka jumped backwards a bit; he wasn't used to see magical beings yet. Much less when they were in their big, scary original selves. "After a year, your powers began to wake up. You had a premonition, Kinomoto-san".

"It had to happen; after all, you're one of Clow's reincarnations" Mokona finished for Kero.

It seemed like the only thing the crew knew by now was to gasp. Fujitaka chuckled.

"That's quite exciting" He said, smiling. "Now, would you like to tell me where the other two are, and have some tea?" Fujitaka walked to the kitchen, and everyone followed suit.

* * *

"Sakura-san, you shouldn't be afraid of your brother" A soft chuckle escaped Fujitaka's lips, as Sakura told him the reason behind the other two sleeping over at Syaoran's. 

"But 'tousan! You know Touya can't stand Syaoran…much less will he stand _two_. And I doubt having two kaijuus will be any better…" At her last sentence, a vein popped in her temple. Fujitaka and the rest sweatdropped.

"Well, shall we do the sleeping arrangements?"

"Kinomoto-san, we can sleep in the couches, and Mr. Black here can sleep in the floor, so don't worry!" Fai said, trying to suppress the chuckle that was about to leave his throat.

"Actually, I was thinking that you, Sakura, slept here in the living room with them, since your room is too small for three persons, 'cause I suppose you still have some things to talk about. Besides, we have some spare sleeping bags down there" He pointed in the direction of the basement.

"And I would like to meet the other three tomorrow. It's been a long time since I last saw Syaoran-san, after all" Sakura's face brightened, her mouth forming a broad grin.

"Of course, 'tou-san!"

"I'll leave you now. I still have to prepare my class for tomorrow." He stood up, and went to the basement, that worked as his study/library and store room.

"I'll…go for the sleeping bags" Sakura mumbled. Mokona jumped to her shoulder. "Mokona too!" When they were out of sight, Fai broke the silence.

"Ne, Kuro-rin…" Kurogane grunted in response. "Where do you think the feather is?"

"I doubt it's out there," He pointed towards the window. "The white manjuu would have sensed it. We should search in other places tomorrow".

"But where could it be?"

Another grunt. "If knew, I would've said it. I don't want to stay in the same world for too long"

"Kuro-pan, always so serious!"

"Idiot! I'm gonna beat you up…!" Kurogane launched himself to Fai's throat, but landed flat-faced in the floor. Fai was _so_ _damn_ fast. He started chasing him through the kitchen/dining room, dropping a vase. The blonde-haired man managed to grab it before it reached the ground, but ended up falling himself, the other falling above him. Kurogane helped himself with his elbows, so he wouldn't be crushing the lean frame of the blonde.

"Waah Kuro-rin is so caring!"

That did it. The closeness of their bodies made the ninja actually _blush_. Fai's grin went broader, neither of them noticing the girl in the door frame.

"Am I interrupting something…?"

* * *

**Syaoran's apartment**

Syaoran fought a bit with the door's lock. He had arrived in Japan just yesterday but, wanting to surprise Sakura, didn't let anyone else know it. His mother insisted in not giving him any extra work when he arrived, so she sent two assistants to do the cleanup and furniture arrangement.

"Do come in" He said politely, stretching his hand inside the building, once he opened the old door, gesturing the other two to go inside first.

"You have a nice home" Syaoran-sama said. Hime nodded, looking curiously through the pictures in the hallway.

"Is this your family?" She said. In the picture appeared five women; only one of them having black hair.

"Yes. My mother, and my four sisters" Hime's mouth formed a small 'O', and she continued examining the house. Syaoran-sama stared at her lovingly as she disappeared in the hallway, without noticing. Syaoran smirked.

"Hey, wanna something to eat?" He muttered, going to the kitchen. Seeing no response from his Clow Country counterpart, he went back and waved a hand in front of his face.

"Heey!" He said, this time louder, snapping Syaoran-sama out of his reverie.

"So-sorry, what did you say?" He shook his head as if snapping out of a daydream.

"I asked if you wanted something to eat, you lovesick" Syaoran chuckled, seeing his reflection's confused face.

"H-hai" He replied stiffly. Syaoran went behind the counter, and grabbed two mugs from the small drawer.

"Sit down, I'll prepare some hot chocolate. My favorite. But don't call the princess yet, I'll prepare some for her later" He sent a look to Syaoran-sama, and he nodded, smiling warmly.

"Chocolate is my favorite, too. Thanks" He waited a couple of minutes until Syaoran finished preparing the beverage, then he placed them in the small coffee table.

"You know…" He began. "Looking at you, I remember how I was with Sakura before—when she still didn't answered to me" The right corner of his lips lifted a bit, his hot chocolate mug laying in his lap, his hands gripping it in a careless manner.

"Answered…?" Syaoran-sama sipped in his chocolate, waiting for his counterpart to elaborate.

"When I decided to…" Sip. "…confess to her," Sip, sip. "I left the park without getting an answer. It was really hard to do…y'know, feeling that hard pang in the chest and all. She took her time, and I thought my love was unrequited, so I decided to leave" At this point, Syaoran-sama widened his eyes.

"You're brave"

"What…?" Syaoran raised an eyebrow.

"That. You really are brave. You thought about her, that if your love was unrequited, you would leave so she wouldn't feel awkward"

"I'm sure you would've done the same" He sent him a half smile, and proceeded with his story. "When I was in the bus leading to the airport, I heard Sakura calling me…" Sip. "…then she told me she loved me, and she gave me a teddy bear. I named it 'Sakura', and she named the one I gave her before 'Syaoran'"

Syaoran-sama tilted his head to the side, confused.

"It's said that if you name the teddy bear your loved one gave you by his or her name, your love will exist forever" He explained. "So as I was going to leave anyways, it was better to make sure of that, ne?" He chuckled at his own corny little speech.

"She promised she would wait for me. And I came back just today, a year after I left"

"So when you were in the park earlier…you had just seen her since when you arrived?"

"Yeah…" Syaoran blushed remembering the passionate kiss they shared. Heaven help him if Touya ever knew about it…

"I'm sort of jealous of you" Syaoran-sama stated. "Your love is so strong…you—you didn't see each other for a whole year! How could you even resist that?!" He blurted out, pretty loudly, may I add. He blushed when he realized what he had just said. Syaoran smirked

"We exchanged letters. In fact, I have them all in a box, somewhere under my bed…" He snapped out of his rambling. "But hey, you're even braver than me. I mean, you sacrificed the relationship you built in your childhood, for her sake. She forgot all about you. But you kept on living" He put a serious face "I would not be able to do that" Finishing his hot chocolate, he placed the mug in the coffee table, where Syaoran-sama's laid already empty.

"I just…I'll live for her. I don't care if she doesn't remember all those times. I'm the happiest man alive just by seeing her smile…" He rambled on, looking nowhere in specific, with a warm face and a fuzzy feeling in his stomach.

"Princess" Syaoran acknowledged her presence, that stood beside the couch, blushing really hard. Syaoran-sama snapped out of his daydream, his face all red realizing that the Princess had heard him.

**End of chapter 4**

I'm quite satisfied with the chapter. I realized that my writing improved since my beginnings. Yaay!

Lots of love, Pipi.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Whee Another chapter!

I deleted Skating Towards Love; too bad planned plotline. Maybe in the future I'll rewrite it.

Thanks, tsubasacrazed, my reader from Tsubasa Forums, who encouraged me (lots of times, actually, LMAO) to update!

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura, nor Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE.

Well, no more of my rambling, and on to the chapter!

**The Feather**

**Kinomoto Residence, ****l****iving room**

_**Why aren't my muscles responding?**__** Move, stupid! You'll give her ideas!**_ Frustration rose up high in the black haired man's mind. The few seconds that had passed between Sakura appearing and Fai pushing him off to help her with the sleeping bags seemed like ages. He just sat there in the floor, frozen, hearing far off murmurs in the background. Even the pain in his butt from falling so hard in the wooden flooring was nothing compared to his embarrassment and impotence. Embarrassment because, well, they were caught so effin' close! And anger, because his whole body had decided to take a nap, not caring if he wanted to get up or not.

"Think fast, Kuro-pyon!" The black sleeping bag thrown by the mage to Kurogane, which landed in the back of his head, was what brought him back to reality. With his eyes widened and jaw hanging open, showing that he was still shocked by the past events, he grabbed the sleeping bag with both hands and looked at it weirdly. _**What am I supposed to do with this…thing**_

"Ah, Kurogane-san" Sakura let go of her own pink sleeping bag and walked in the ninja's direction. Making good use of Kurogane's strong grip, she pulled the bag out of its packing. "Here. Just straighten it up on the floor, tuck yourself in and sleep".

"A–ah. I see." Was all he said. She, who was still standing in front of him, smiled warmly and left to her own corner of the room.

"Fai-san? Are you needing help, too?" She asked, concerned. Fai grinned. ___**They may live a different life, but their kind soul is indeed the same.**__"_Thanks, Sakura-san, but I managed to do it already. The lesson you gave to Kuro-chin, worked on me, too" ___(__**A/N:**_ _I don't know why, but Fei Wong popped in my mind, and his cleft chin helped me to create a new Fai-styled suffix!)_

"Okay!" Sakura chirped.

* * *

**Syaoran's apartment****, d****ining room/****l****iving room/****k****itchen**

_____**Oh, God. We have a situation in here…!**_Syaoran tried to remain serious, but the look in his counterpart's face was just priceless. Not that the princess' wasn't, of course. His gaze went from the girl, to the boy, and to the girl again._____**Oh, how I wish for Tomoyo**__** and her camera**__** to be here… **_

"Princess, would you like some hot chocolate?"_____**If **__**us**__** three are staying alone…I've got to do some matchmaking…! **_With her mind still in the awkward situation, she turned her head to Syaoran.

"H–hai…!" The subtle nod she was planning to give him turned out as an exaggerated shake, almost making her head fly. In fact, she felt kind of dizzy afterwards. Syaoran nodded and left quickly, the laughter threatening to leave his throat wasn't planning to obey his command. Staring at the blushing couple, and snorting sporadically, unconsciously he took out another mug from the counter, the cocoa powder and some milk.

"Syaoran-kun?" She whispered "What– what were you talking about?" The blush in both almost-lovers' faces was unintelligible, but it was still there. Syaoran-sama's face was serene, but his eyes wore the saddest expression ever seen by her. "It was nothing, Princess" And he left the room, to the hallway, and to where he figured was Syaoran's room. Syaoran took that as a very bad signal.

"Princess" He said, still from behind the counter "There you go. Wait here" On his way to the hallway, he handed her the hot chocolate mug. As his frame disappeared, she let herself sink in her thoughts. _______**Syaoran-kun…he looked so sad**__**What did he mean**__**, that he wouldn't explain to me?**_She felt her own eyes becoming watery, letting out a soft sniffle and sitting on the couch.

* * *

**Syaoran's apartment, ****Syaoran's room**

Syaoran found his counterpart sitting on the side of the bed, his legs as parted as humanly possible, each elbow on its respective knee and his right hand traveling from his chin to forehead and to chin again. He wore an upset visage, his frown deepening as each second passed.

"I just can't tell her" Syaoran widened his eyes as the other chestnut-haired boy noticed his presence. He had entered the room as silently as possible; the only person with such keen hearing he knew in Tomoeda was himself, and now his Clow Country counterpart did as well. Regaining composure, he sat next to Syaoran-sama on the side of the bed.

"You can't tell her that you love her? It's hard, I know but–"

"I can't explainit to her!" His voice was rising, something odd for the calm boy. "I can't tell her that I've loved her ever since we first met." And now it was starting to break "Because she doesn't know I know her since long before she woke up at Hanshin Republic!" He slammed his right fist against his own knee, shutting his eyes tightly, trying to prevent the tears to fall. "We–us…" Suddenly, he started weeping, something that he had never done in front of anyone. But, as they were the same person, it didn't matter. Syaoran patted his counterpart's back, handing him some tissues from the drawer beside the bed.

"Once we were at a country, where you entered some kind of videogame, you being a character." He continued as his sadness calmed a bit, Syaoran nodded. "One day, Sakura tried to figure out where we had met for the first time; she suspected it wasn't at Hanshin Republic." He looked out the full-wall window in the other end of the room "And she collapsed."

Syaoran raised an eyebrow, in a knowing expression. "I see. Because of the price you had to pay in the beginning".

"Yes" He looked back at Syaoran. "And if I can't tell her why I love her, the real story, I won't ever do it"___________**He seems pretty determined… **_Syaoran thought.___________**But he doesn't need to actually confess to show her how much he loves her. I'll talk with Tomoyo and Sakura 'bout this…!**_

"Hey" Syaoran said, softly. "We can't stay locked in here anymore. Ready to face the Princess?" Syaoran-sama chuckled. "Sure"

* * *

**Syaoran's apartment, ****d****ining room/****l****iving room/****k****itchen**

Syaoran-sama ran to the Princess as he heard her sniffles, the pang of guilt in his chest was almost burning him.

"Princess, I am so, so sorry I made you feel bad!" He knelt in front of her, caressing her soft hand in a tender manner. The bangs that were covering her eyes before moved as she lifted her face, showing her puffy emerald (and now a bit reddish) pools. Their gazes met in a powerful, full of feeling stare. Holding her hands with his own, his left thumb caressed the back of her left hand, not letting go of the loving stare.

"No, I am sorry I'm making you worry…!" Syaoran almost snorted at this, but restrained himself.___________**What a way to destroy the romance, snort boy**_He mocked himself._____________**I can't believe that I was like that with Sakura on our first phone calls. Always apologizing when it wasn't needed.**_

"…I'm going for the sleeping bags" Syaoran muttered, turning around and going to his room again.

* * *

_______________It was a large room. She was lying in a bed. There was a moment of silence, and then she spoke up._

_______________ "I told you I don't like polite expressions" She looked at her left side. More silence. She giggled._

_______________"I'm fine; I just got a little fever. The doctor said that it'll go down if I sleep. Oh, but…"__ She sank under the sheets, trying to hide the blush appearing on her cheeks. "I think…I'll get better faster if you hold my hand, if it's okay with you" She lifted her hand from under the covers. __A second of silence._

_______________"Can you stay here?" More silence. "I'll got sleep now" She smiled. "The first person I want to see when I wake up is Syaoran"._

Sakura woke up, startled. She looked around, relieved that she was in the same place she remembered to fall asleep in. The ninja slept behind the sofa, so she couldn't see him. The mage slept a few meters to the left, near the door that lead to the kitchen and dining room. Luckily Mokona didn't wake up, as she was sleeping with Sakura, when she suddenly sat up on her sleeping bag. _______________**What kind of dream was that? **_She frowned._____________**I was talking to no one…**_

**End of chapter 5**

**A/N:** Well, that was it. I have the rest quite planned; I hope school doesn't catch me before I finish this story, since it's starting on February 28th.

HEY! There are lots of Story Alerts without any reviews! PLEASE, reviews encourage me to keep writing!

Luf you, Pipi.


End file.
